


Sinking

by SlytherinsLamp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsLamp/pseuds/SlytherinsLamp
Summary: The marauders go to the beach.A snapshot of foolery that probably won't make sense to anyone but MiraMara!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/gifts).



> MiraMara shares random facts with me, that remind her of us.
> 
> This one: if penguins don't know if the water is safe then they push their mates in to check. 
> 
> It seemed like a Wolfstar situation to me...

The sun was shining, and the sky was blue, but it was January and it was cold. It was an unusual day to be at the beach but there Remus was, head bent against the brisk wind blowing in from off the sea, fortunately Remus was well prepared for cold days at the beach. He wore a woollen hat, scarf and mitts all knitted by his mother and of course, his customary layers of knitted jumper. He was walking down a little wooden walkway that jutted out into the sea, he was unsure if such a narrow walkway (three people couldn’t have walked abreast) could be called a pier. He was musing on this and warily watching the seagulls that were circling and swooping in the sky above. He had been sat on the sea wall reading a strange little magazine with weird little facts in it, but the wind had torn it from his hands.

The reasons Remus found himself on the beach in January, were gallivanting on the beach itself in the cold sand, like the fools that they were. He was unsure exactly what they were doing… it looked like beach wrestling, which sounded horrendous to Remus. Remus’ boyfriend (boyfriend!! It was a new development and the word still sent flutters through Remus’ body) was currently scrambling in the sand, on James’ back, arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist. Peter seemed to have flopped down on top of them and they were all wrestling for something that James was holding in an outstretched arm that neither Sirius nor Peter could reach in their current positions. Remus decided that rolling in the cold, wet sand was definitely not for him. Remus found himself smiling at the sky while he listened to their hollering and the rolling sound of the waves. He loved days like this, where on a whim one of them mentioned something ridiculous, and they tore off on mini adventures to do stupid things they were probably too old to do. 

Remus turned at the sound of running footsteps on the walkway.  
“Moony!” Sirius cried, reaching him and flinging his arm around Remus’ shoulders.   
“Ew, you smell like wet dog!” Remus tried to shrug out of Sirius’ sandy arms but only half-heatedly. Now that he was allowed to touch Sirius, he found that he wanted to be pressed against the other man as often as possible.   
“You love it.” Sirius smiled at Remus, this brilliant smile of perfectly white, straight teeth that lit up his entire face. He was flushed with exertion and his grey eyes were filled with joy. He looked somehow both ridiculous and adorable in a red and gold woollen hat pulled down low. Remus heart ached with how much he loved this man so didn’t resist went a gritty kiss was pressed to the corner of his lips. Though he made sure to screw up his face in fake disgust. Sirius just snorted and nudged him and repeated “You love it.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Anyway, come and help me… James is winning.” James was running across the beach towards them, Peter was further off trudging through the sand.  
“In what?”   
“He has something I want, Moony… that’s all that’s important.”  
“Given up, Black?!” James shouted, stood several metres away on the other side of very wet looking sand.   
“Just enlisting fresh troops!” Sirius called back.   
“Moony!” James eyed him up and down, Remus was the same height as James, if not a bit taller, so he probably had a chance of reaching whatever it was Sirius wanted. The only problem was that Remus was built like a stick insect and James was built like a… hench bug that Remus didn’t stand a chance against. “Think you can take me Moony! Come on!”  
Remus looked down at the wet sand. This beach was famous for sand that was actually mud that people would sink in. There were warnings up about it everywhere. So, Remus did the only sensible thing he could think of…

Remus pushed Sirius off the wooden walkway and into the boggy sand.   
“Hey!” Sirius cried, stumbling a little as he landed in the sand.  
“You grab him and then I’ll help,” Remus yelled.   
“Yes!” Sirius cried and managed a whole of two steps before his feet got stuck in the sand and he began to sink. “Remus!” He cried in a panic! Eyes wide and arms flailing as he tried not to fall face first into the sand. Remus couldn’t help it, he laughed, Sirius was sinking further and further, suddenly up to his knees. “Help me!”  
“Wait a second!” Remus cried, fishing for his camera in his pocket. He crouched down, “Say cheese!” Sirius huffed and glared at him, flipping Remus the Vs.   
“What the fuck, Moony?! James,” Sirius turned pleading eyes on James, who was cackling happily to himself. James, however, stupidly took several strides towards Sirius.   
“James, no! You’ll get stuck too!” Remus laughed as James indeed did start to sink into the sand. “Pete, help that idiot,” Remus called to Peter who had just caught up to the three of them.   
“What the hell was that?” Sirius asked, once he was back on dry, unsinkable land.   
“Did you know, if penguins are unsure about the safety of the water, they push their mates in, to test it?” For a second Sirius looked at him in utter disbelief before transforming into a beatific smile.   
“I’m your mate,” he grinned. 

Remus was in love with a truly ridiculous man.


End file.
